


Happy Stabmas

by reinadefuego



Series: sesquidrabbles [1]
Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Christmas, Community: sesquidrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: It's time for the annual family photo, but this year the Shaws aren't alone.Written for challenge 001 - "festive" at sesquidrabbles.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Series: sesquidrabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073087
Kudos: 55





	Happy Stabmas

Deckard tries his best not to look irritated, but it's hard. Hattie shoves herself between him and Luke, while Owen stands behind the couch with their mother. 

"Alright," Magdalene says. "On the count of three, I want you on your best behaviour." 

"Yes, Mum."

The camera timer ticks down. All the while, Deckard sits upright. Owen's growing impatient and Hattie's straight face has dissolved into devilishness. 

"So you and my brother." Hattie leans towards Luke, looks him in the eye. "If you break his heart, I will kill you." 

A blinding flash leaves Magdalene blinking, but she heard that threat clear as day. They all did. It's the same one Owen made last night. 

"Sweetheart," Magdalene sighs, with all the exasperation of a woman who knows her children are a level above rambunctious, "I think Luke's smart enough to realise what family he's gotten involved with. Now…who wants pudding?"


End file.
